


Magic

by radio_silent



Series: Whedonland Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara glances at her hands as Willows holds them, at Willow's lips as they chant with her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Tara glances at her hands as Willows holds them, at Willow's lips as they chant with her own.

This is what she loves about magic. She and Willow are finding a way to immobilize Glory, just for a minute, and they do the entire process sans knives, or guns, or stakes.

When it comes down to magic, her weapons are her brain, her speech, her motions- all the things she tried to hide from the world, all the things that once made her ashamed.

When she chants, she doesn't stutter. When she holds Willow's hands, they can save the world.


End file.
